Incomplete
by T-money1
Summary: Songfic. Randy Orton thinks about the one woman he let go. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything revolving around WWE or the WWE itself, wrestlers et all. Vince McMahon owns all of it. Oh well. Just don't sue me please.

It's been a long time since I've done a songfic. Just recently, I was listening to a lot of my old CDs, and one day I was listening to Sisqo's "Unleash the Dragon." You know Sisqo right? Lead singer of Dru Hill? Guy who sang "The Thong Song?" Let me see that thong-thong-thong-thong-thong? Yeah, that guy!

Anyway, the track after that is one of my favorites on the album entitled "Incomplete." So I was thinking that this would make for a pretty good songfic. This will revolve around one of my favorite male wrestlers: 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton. The reason being is that I figure it sort of fits him as a performer. You know, with him making a lot more money nowadays, and how he's basically the future of the WWE, and with all the women thinking how cute he is. That sort of deal. Basically, the summary is this: Randy is thinking about that special girl who he let go. But I'm not going to tell you who it is; you're going to have to read on to find out. Timeline-wise will be around January of 2004. Enjoy!

**INCOMPLETE**

Monday Night RAW has already ended as the current Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton, dressed in a black dress shirt and black slacks; walked to his rental car.

It had been almost a month since he and his girlfriend broke up and lately he wasn't up to going out with the other guys after the show.

He just wanted to go back to his room and sleep.

_Bright lights, fancy restaurants, everything in this world that a man could want.  
I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow, still I'm lonely now._

The drive back was pretty long but he made it to the hotel in one piece.

As he made it inside the lobby, he noticed a couple of fans coming up for his autograph. Graciously, he signed some and posed for a couple of pictures.

Afterwards, he went up to his room. As soon as the door was shut, he dropped his bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed.

_Pretty faces from the covers of a magazine, from their covers to my covers wanna lay with me. Fame and fortune still can't find, just a grown man runnin' out of time._

Randy began to remember all the times they spent together.

Sometimes, he would gladly go running back to her, but he couldn't. Both of them agreed that this was for the best – to be better off as friends than lovers.

Frustrated, he slammed his fist down on the bed. At first, he thought it was for the best but, as the time rolled on, realized that maybe he made a mistake.

_Even though it seems I have everything, I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
All of the women, all the expensive cars, all of the money don't amount to you.  
So I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see.  
That without you girl, my life is incomplete._

It was at a house show that past summer where it all began, just a month after making his return to the active roster from his foot injury.

He wasn't really paying attention as he turned a corner in the hall and bumped right into her. The collision knocked both of them down, after which Randy got back to his feet quickly to help her up.

The two had been friends for a while, so after a while, Randy asked what she was doing that night, to which she replied she had nothing planned.

After the house show, the two went out to dinner.

_Listen, your perfume, your sexy lingerie, girl I remember it just like it was on yesterday.  
A Thursday you told me you had fallen in love, I wasn't sure that I was._

That date spawned into more and the two spent more and more time together.

One night after another of their dates, Randy took the initiative with a passionate kiss, which she returned feverishly. One thing led to another and the two made love to each other in her hotel room.

The next morning, he awoke to the feeling of her curled up against his side with her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, before going back to sleep again.

_It's been a year – winter, summer, spring and fall, but being without you just aint livin' aint livin' at all. If I could travel back in time, I'd relive the days you were mine._

From that day on, the two were practically inseparable.

But about a month ago, both them began to feel like it would be better that they call off their relationship. Things were starting to become too complicated in their own lives and a relationship would only make things worse.

So, they both called it quits.

_Even though it seems I have everything, I don't wanna be a lonely fool.  
All of the women, all the expensive cars, all of the money don't amount to you.  
I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see.  
That without you girl, my life is incomplete._

Randy was brought back to the present.

Now that he thought about it, both of them haven't been the same since the breakup.

During the first week, she just wanted to be alone. At the same time, Randy would barely get any sleep on some nights, just tossing and turning in bed.

He wanted her back in his life, but he blew it.

_I just can't help lovin' you,  
But I loved you much too late.  
I'd give anything and everything to hear you say, that you'll stay._

The two of them haven't spoken since. Sometimes, they would just acknowledge the other in the hallway, but nothing more. He knew his friends meant well trying to help him get over her, but the thing was that he didn't want to.

He had never known a woman like her before. She made him feel whole.

_Even though it seems I have everything, I don't wanna be a lonely fool. All of the women (All of the women), all the expensive cars (All of the money), all of the money don't amount to you (You can have it all). I can make believe I have everything (Just give me my baby), but I can't pretend that I don't see. That without you girl, my life is incomplete (Without you girl)._

A knock at the door snapped Randy out of his little daydream.

"Whoever it is, go away," he called out.

The person knocked again.

"Look, I just want to be by myself."

Yet once again, the person knocked.

Randy wondered who would be knocking on his door right now. He got up from his bed and walked to the door.

_Even though it seems I have everything (Even though it seems), I don't wanna be a lonely fool (I've got everything). All of the women (I don't have you), all the expensive cars (I don't have you), all of the money don't amount to you (It makes me wanna cry yeah). I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see (Baby yeah).  
That without you girl, my life is incomplete, (Without you girl, without you girl my life)._

He opened the door, hoping to find Dave, Maven, Mark or someone else there. Instead, he found her, dressed in a simple white blouse and blue jeans.

Randy was struck with surprise.

"Hi Randy," she said softly.

"Hi," Randy responded softly as well.

_Without you girl, my life, my life, is incomplete. Without you girl, my life is incomplete. Oh yeah._

A couple of awkward seconds passed before she spoke again. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah of course," the Legend Killer said as he moved out of the way, allowing her access into the room.

She slowly made her way to a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat down.

Randy closed the door and made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge of it to face her.

"So…What's up?" he asked.

_My life is incomplete. _

Jackie brushed away a couple of loose blond strands. "We really need to talk."

Randy gave off a soft sigh. "Yeah."

_Oh yeah._

**THE END**

And there you have it people. So are you surprised that it turned out to be Jackie. I bet you were expecting either Trish or Stacy, huh? Boy, did I get you! When the idea for this songfic came to mind, I was trying to find someone who I could pair up with Randy. So I picked Jackie. Hopefully you don't mind, ya heard? So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
